Are you salsa?
by Mimimoon
Summary: What if Luke had found something weird at the end of Eight O'Clock at the Oasis?


Summary: What if Luke had found something at the end of _Eight O'Clock at the Oasis?_

NA 1: I gave myself a little challenge last week: write a fanfic about 8 o'clock at the oasis which is probably the worst episode in the history of Gilmore Girls! 

NA 2: Thanks to my boyfriend for his beta reading! His English is way better than mine!

Disclaimers: If I owned GG, there would be an 8th season ... and possibly a movie, too! 

**Are you salsa?****  
**

**Chapter 1: Cardio Salsa hostage****  
**  
Lorelai was sitting at Luke's drinking a cup of coffee looking at her daughter. The last week had been strange for her. Her date with Peyton, which could probably be described as the most boring man on the planet, was being transformed into a diplomatic incident. Plus, there was her new neighbor who seemed to be one of the strangest people she had met in her life, which says a lot, she lived in the same city as Kirk Gleason after all!

She smiled at her daughter who was drinking her coffee silently.

" Ooh, I got you a present."

" What? "

"In my purse". She said with enthusiasm to her daughter who did as requested.

"Cardio Salsa."

"Yeah, they play the Miami Sound Machine and you dance around, you get a really great workout."

"Why would you buy me this?"

"Because I'll feel stupid doing it alone."

"Too bad."

"Come on."

"No way."

"Salsa with me! Pretend that I'm Antonio Banderas."

"If you were standing in back of Antonio Banderas, I couldn't pretend that you were Antonio Banderas."

"Don't you want your mother to live a long and healthy life?"

"Not if I have to do Cardio Salsa."

"What?"

"Nice knowing you, senora. Adios, said the daughter as her mother's cell phone rang."

"I would salsa for you."

"Well, luckily, you'll never have to! She continued to joke as her mother opened her cell phone to begin a new conversation with Dwight, their new neighbor."

"It seems that Dwight has been checking the weather reports and Stars Hollow is going to be extra sunny for the next few days, so he was wondering if instead of watering the lawn twice a day for fifteen minutes, we could water it three times a day for ten minutes."

"He should really get a dog."

"Only if that dog doesn't mind using the bathroom at the gas station 'cause that lawn is definitely off limits."

"True".

"So, I have to get back to the inn. . .could you, um, water for me?"

"It was your idea to do it".

"I can't, I have a China shipment coming in".

"Do it tonight"

" Dwight says it needs it now, and if we let that lawn die, he's gonna vibe us for the rest of our lives."

"Not me, I'm going off to college next year."

"You'll be home for holidays."

"Maybe not now."

" You would stay away from me on holidays just because of Dwight?"

"Hey, nobody wants vibing on the holidays!"

"Rory, please? I'm gonna be seriously late if I have to go all the way home".

"Fine."

"Thank you. You're my favorite daughter", Lorelai joked

"You say that to all your daughters."

"Yes, I do, but I only mean it with you."

- Bye.

-Bye. "

Lorelai sighed. Being a good neighbor was beginning to get on her nerves. She however didn't have to wait long before her cell phone had started to ring again.

"Oh! Dwight, please, you are on a business trip – get a hooker. Hello? "

Then began another boring conversation with her father who was actually angry at her for the way her date with Peyton went earlier that week. As soon as the conversation had begun, Luke approached to her pointing his "no cell phone" policy chart on the wall. She got up to leave and was so caught by her conversation with her father that she didn't hear the loud "_Bang!" _behind her.

The call ended abruptly when his father hung up telling her that nothing was over yet with what was called now the 'incident' so he would try to fix everything playing golf with Peyton's father. Lorelai sighed. This week was becoming weirder and weirder every minute. She went back into the diner to see Luke smiling as he was looking over a videotape cover.

"I do not know much about hygiene rules in a restaurant, but I think Taylor would frown upon bringing your sex tape in the dinner!"

"Want to salsa soon?" he laughed.

"How could you? You went through my purse?"

"Hey I did nothing, this is not my fault if this video was so afraid to see your spazzy dancing that it got out of your purse by itself!"

"You should be happy to know that I want to exercise. You're always telling me to take better care of my health!"

"By taking care of your health, I mean to cut 4 or 5 cups of coffee a day, not to put shame on the name of Latin dance with your clumsiness."

"Who says I'm a clumsy dancer?"

"You can't walk straight forward!"

"... So... uh … I don't need to walk straight to salsa!"

"Anyway, I am sure you will never have the guts to do it.

"Why wouldn't I have the guts to salsa?"

"Because you'll feel stupid doing it alone."

" ... Um ... How do you know?"

"I know you well," he smiled. "I've heard you and Rory earlier".

"You spied on us?"

"You are so loud! I don't need to spy!"

"Anyway, give me my tape, now!"

"No! It is the perfect evidence! The ideal blackmail item!"

"You won't keep my Cardio Salsa tape hostage?"

"You bet I'll keep it!"

"But how am I going to workout?"

"Go jogging, it's nice outside."

"Jogging? I hate jogging, it makes you work too damn hard!"

"You know, working is kind of what you want when you work out."

"But jogging is so boring. I want to salsa."

"Not my problem."

"Yes, it's your problem, you're keeping my future long and healthy life in hostage for sole purpose of mockery!"

"Ok, let's make a deal. I give back your tape and you workout with it at least haft an hour every day."

"It's a deal! She said quickly, holding out her hand towards her friend."

"Wait a little, Speedy Gonzalez!"

"You called me Speedy Gonzalez?"

" Yup! I'll need to have proof that you workout every day."

"Ok, I'll have Babette sign a paper for you."

"Nana! I do not trust anyone with this; you are capable of making everybody do whatever you want."

"Apparently not, since I still don't have my tape in my hand."

"I'll help"

"I… I'm sorry? What?"

"I'll help you learn to salsa."

"Because you, Lucas Danes, you know salsa dance?"

"You'd be surprised to learn all that you do not know about me."

"You know I'll mock you with this one day, don't you?

"You're not gonna laugh at my dancing skills!"

"Absolutely!"

"Know, my friend, that after you will have danced with me, you'll never want to make fun of me ever again."

"Don't we have a little confidence in his own talent? Perhaps, my friend, don't you brush a little against arrogance?"

"It's a yes or a no?"

"Oh, yes, we have a deal, my friend!" She said, thinking that everything will be forgotten the next day anyway. "Can I have my tape now?"

"There." He gave her the tape

"Thank you." She shoved it very deeply into her purse. There was no way she would go through this with someone else that morning".

"See you tonight at 9?"

"I'm sorry?"

"For your first lesson."

"Oh, … ah… 9PM, don't you think it's a little late?"

"I close at 8PMand anyway, don't you go to bed at 11 o'clock every night?

"Okay, 9 o'clock it is!"

"See you later". He smiled arrogantly before turning to the kitchen. It's just when he put his foot in his small sanctuary that he understood the implications of his conversation with Lorelai. "_But, what did I think_!" he said to himself.

_TBC…_


End file.
